1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing system and an information gathering method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus having an authentication function for performing user authentication through login/logout and a use restriction function for implementing a use restriction on a device function (print function) is known (e.g. see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-59631).
Also, with regard to the use of the image forming apparatus, organizations such as corporations have been implementing various measures to reduce wasteful printing or wasteful copying in order to reduce the TCO (Total Cost of Ownership). One of such measures includes recommending printing or copying in a relatively low cost mode such as black and white printing or black and white copying, for example. Also, some corporations adopt information processing systems for determining the use status of image forming apparatuses and/or implementing restrictions on setting information related to print jobs and copy jobs (e.g. restricting color copying).
In conventional information processing systems, although the overall effect of such cost reduction measures could be determined, it has been difficult to pinpoint a specific measure that has been particularly effective. For example, even if the number of pages printed using black and white printing could be determined in the conventional information processing system, it has been difficult to determine whether the black and white printing was voluntarily selected by a user or was enforced by the information processing system.
In this respect, information processing apparatuses, programs, and information display apparatuses are known for supporting the determination of cost reduction factors (e.g. see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-25413).